Don't
by s2jully
Summary: Damon and Elena are trying to have a baby for years. The problem came to cause strain on them until a solution emerge: assisted reproduction through a surrogate. However, they didn't thought it would cause so much problem for them and the new family they were trying to form.


**Hey guys ... It's me again.**

 **This history was a long time in my head but I didn't know when I could update it and didn't want to leave anything else in half. So I planned it all and I hope to meet my expectations-and yours about it. I hope you have not forgotten me. I intend to make this story short. I hope you have patience with me, with the characters and course, don't forget the comments with the opinions of you, I write for a reason and I want to know how everything is.**

* * *

I gave a long sigh before exiting the car, a blue Camaro that was considered almost a family heirloom. I took slow steps to the door of the white house of two floors and three bedrooms, taking as much time as possible. Opened the door carefully, quietly trying to buy more time. I put the keys in the front hall table and looked at my reflection in the mirror above it. I had a tired expression on my face, and I might have aged decades during those five years. I sighed again and did a countdown, preparing myself.

The worst time of the day was when my work at the bar was over and I had to go home. Sometimes I stayed until closing time, so I didn't have to go home and find her awake.

It wasn't always like that, in fact, it was all very different. I'd love to let go of my job at the bar in the hands of my manager, kidnap my wife from her work and spend the rest of the day in bed, just the two of us. She was the reason I created the courage and have abandoned everything I had, and everything I thought I needed it.

Nine years ago, I was a different man than I am today. Damon Salvatore was a project doomed to disaster. I was just out of College, where I should have studied administration, but actually lived more in parties than in class. My father gave me a place in the family business, as he gave it to my younger brother years later. I had money, a prominent position in the place where I worked, women falling at my feet, and a perfect life. Until a Friday, my college roommate and and my work buddy got stuck in a meeting and asked me to pick up my goddaughter at school. I had a thing for blondie, so I went without even care about the redhead that was waiting for me at the Club.

I was late, and all the kids were gone. I talked to the security guard and he told me there still had a 4-year-old girl who was waiting for her parents inside the school. When I foundmy goddaughter, she was drawing at a table for children with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. It was her teacher and, hours later, the woman who wouldn't go out of my head. Since that day, I offered myself every day to pick up Anna at school and maybe get to talk to her teacher. The only things I could do was a "good afternoon" or "see you tomorrow". Whenever I tried something more, some father called her or she was leaving without even giving me a chance to say something. Until one day, I was standing outside waiting for the school to close and finally got a chance to talk to her. I did this three times until I convinced her to go out with me. A month later she was my girlfriend, and seven months after my fiancée.

I thought everyone would find too fast, but apparently, everyone thought the same. She was the woman of my life and I didn't have a reason to wait, and neither did she. We got married shortly thereafter and we lived in a penthouse in downtown New York. Our first year of marriage was perfect, I couldn't imagine anything better. In the second year, I began to realize that she wasn't as happy as at the beginning. Her aunt, had just given birth to my wife's cousin and she felt unhappy not to be near her brother and the new family that was growing. So we moved from New York to Mystic Falls, her hometown.

At first, I thought I could still be a part of my fathers company, using Internet and skype and everything would be fine. At the end of the semester, I had an upset wife again and my dad nervous with me for sloppy work. With complaints from all sides, I felt frustrated and afraid of losing everything I've built. So my wife, seeing how disappointed I felt, led me to a property of an ancient bar that burned down many years ago and no one had bought it for reform. She put me face to face to the front of the bar and told me what she remembered from the day the bar burned down. The owner was a friend of her parents, and it functioned as restaurant by day and bar by night, it was his dream. Until an employee left the gas on and his dream was shattered to pieces. He unfortunately didn't have the money to reform and considered himself too old to start over from scratch. Then, he left the city along with his dream. The bar was the same way until the moment I moved into town. At the end of the story, she told me she didn't think it was fair for me to give up my dream of working at my father's company and that if I wanted to, she'd move back to New York, anything so I wouldn't become frustrated like the owner of the old bar.

Conclusion of the story, I realized that I had definitely made the right choice to marry my wife and that no, my dream wasn't to work in my father's company like I originally thought. I realized that I never had a dream, always followed the plan that my father had for me. So I decided to give a chance to my dream and to the bar to rise again. The initial idea was to reform the bar and pass on, sell or something. But when I realized I was picking the name of the bar. The inauguration was three months after the beginning of the reform.

My family all came, contrary to what I expected. I thought that my father wasn't coming, since he was against my decision to resign but at the end of the day, he tapped me on the shoulder and said he was proud of what I was doing. That was the best compliment I got from my dad to this day.

I wasn't the only one successful that night. My younger brother met my wife's childhood best friend and decided to stay in town to see if this relationship worked. After a year and a half I was preparing myself for my little brother's wedding with Caroline Forbes, the most energetic woman I've ever met in my life but also the best person that my brother could have chosen.

Half of my family had moved to Mystic Falls and my mother was still trying to get my dad to move too. Everything was wonderful, I was happy with the bar, my brother was living near me and my wife was happy with the work at school. Everything couldn't be better. But her brother, married to her another best friend, decided to start a family and Bonnie, ex-Bennet and now Gilbert, gave birth to an extremely cute boy, I admit. That lit the fire of motherhood that was erased on my wife, so we started attempts to have a baby too.

Initial attempts lasted a year, without success. We were frustrated but we were still excited. Many couples took more than a year to get pregnant, we were still on average. We thought the nervousness and anxiety were getting in our way, then in the second year we decided to relax. At the end of the twelve-month period, the failure took care of our head. She wasn't smiling like before and we were always candidates for nannies of the children of our friends and relatives. If we couldn't have a houseful of our children, we'd fill it with other people's children. My wife was pushing herself too much and I felt disappointeda by not being able to give all she wanted. We went to the doctor and he gave us the worst news she could get. My wife had endometriosis, something that wouldn't stop her being a mom but also wouldn't make it any easier. We started the treatment with confidence, but another year has passed and nothing. The despair started pounding and I started looking for experts across the country. All of them said the same thing, but they were confident that she could carry a baby one day.

This same confidence wasn't shared by my wife, who for the past two years simply exists for the dream of being a mother. That's what brought me to this day.

Every day I come home and find her crying or with swollen eyes. No matter what I say or do, she always ends the day sobbing in bed. I just don't know what to do. I can't stand this situation anymore and I have to do something to get a reaction from her. It was with that thought that I drove home. And that's what I intend to do.

I went to the kitchen and found her on the sink, washing something. I stood at the door and I was staring at her back while she kept doing what she was doing. I saw when she felt my presence and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"The dinner is going to take a few more minutes, if you want you can go take a shower" she spoke with the muffled voice I got used to.

I took a deep breath and decided to go with what I had planned.

"I'm not eating". I saw her stop what she was doing and turn to me.

"All right, you want me to prepare a snack or something to eat later?" She leaned against the sink while talking with me but didn't look at me.

"No." I kept staring at her and decided to do it fast, like a band-aid. "I'm leaving Elena"

That got a reaction from her. She looked up and saw her beautiful eyes filling with water again.

"I can't do this anymore Elena" it was a lie and it hurt in me every word that came out of my mouth. "I got tired of it. I'm tired of coming home and don't find my wife, the woman I married"

"Damon, please ..." She stopped talking since a sob took care of her body and her cries intensified.

"I'm going away tonight and-"

"Damon, no. Please " she cut me "I beg you Damon, please, don't do this to me" She approaches me crying and I want to end her suffering but I need to go to the end.

"I honestly don't see any other way Elena" and I really didn't see one "we can't go on like this. We're not living, we're passing the time "

I barely finished my sentence and she hung up with everything to me. I felt her tears wetting my shirt and my hands began to rise to hug her too but I held it. It was necessary, I had to do it.

"No Damon, please don't do this to me. I know that's not what you expected when you married me, I know, but please don't leave me " that broke my heart. Yes babe, not what I expected when I married you, and that's why we're in this situation now.

"Elena ..." try to talk but she interrupts me separating me and looking me in the eyes "I'm sorry for all this babe, please. I know I'm a mess but please, I beg you, don't give up on me, on us. It will get better, I promise " her voice was hoarse because of the crying and saw her body shaking with sobs.

"And when exactly this will end? Because I don't see it ending soon " I know that I was rough but I needed her to see what was really going on here.

She went away from me and her hands went to her hair, messing up the wires that I loved to put my hands on. She stood back for a few seconds and when she turned to me again, I saw that I had achieved my purpose.

"And you think it's easy for me? Easy to hide my disappointment at seeing all my friends happy with their kids? Easy dealing with other people's children all day? Easy to ignore the fact that I get home and have an empty room with baby things we bought every time we thought the test would be positive? Easy having to deal with the fact that I can't give you the only thing that it was my job to give you? Have an incomplete life? " She was freaking out and finally I could end the theater.

"Incomplete Elena? Me, your family, your job, your friends, ... All this doesn't mean anything to you? " I can't help but scream a little with her.

"Don't Damon, you know very well what I mean" this time who stops her it's me.

"No, I don't know. I don't know because all I have done since the first time I met you was to keep you happy. And you have no idea the sense of loss that I feel every time I see you upset by something. We don't have a baby? All right. This hurts me as well as hurts you. But we have each other. I'm here for you and because of you Elena, and I can't take this anymore. Did you not understand? "

She seems to understand what I'm saying and begins to realize the situation we're in. She goes to the kitchen chair like she was powerless, where seconds later she would sit. She puts her arms on the table and supports her face in her hands. I see her body start shaking, she's crying again and I approach her.

I put my hands on her shoulders and pull her, hugging her as possible. I put my head on top of hers and my hands go to her back.

"Babe ... I don't want to see you suffer "I try to talk to the voice a little hoarse, I was holding myself not to cry along with her. I give a her kiss on her forehead and feel her hands go to my back and hold me tight.

"And we can't continue like that Elena"

"And how am I suppose to be happy without being able to have what I want?" I hear her voice muffled out by my shirt, "all I want is to have a family. Give you a family "

I back her off my body and caught her face with my hands, so that her gaze is directed only to me. "Elena, pay attention to me. All I want is you. Nothing more. Only you. I want you happy, babe. And this way, none of us is happy. "

"I have an idea. We're going to stop buying several pregnancy tests of pharmacy, stop looking at the calendars, stop going into children stores and with the various consultations of doctors across the country. We're going to forget all this story of kids, and we're going to focus only on the two of us. If necessary, we will spend some time out of town. But we're thinking only in us and in our marriage. Think you can do that for me? "

See her bobbing his head in a way that reminds me of a child who had just been scolded and I didn't hold a low laugh. Give her a kiss, this time on her lips and she continues it. She pulls me like she wants more and I give it freely. How I missed my wife. She let out a low moan when my hands go to her waist and pull her.

Suddenly she stands between us and look serious to me. "Were you really going to leave me?" She asks looking into my eyes with fear.

Give her a kiss before I speak. "You didn't listen to anything I said? My life is you Elena. I would never have the guts to leave you, I'm too selfish for that. "

"But you ..." I interrupt her with a kiss.

"I needed that you listen to me, for you to pay attention to both of us. This was the only way I found to make you see things the same way I did"

She stares at me and then give me a slap on the arm. "Ouch" speak rubbing where it hit. My wife was a not weak.

"This is for you to learn. I've never been so scared in my life. I couldn't bear to lose you too, Damon "I feel bad about what I did and deposit another kiss on her forehead.

"And you're not, not if it depends on me, babe" I pull her closer to me and her hands go to the collar of my shirt.

"Next time, talk to me as any normal person would do, ok? " She asks and I feel a sly tone.

"First, nothing with us is normal or conventional. And second, I do not intend to have another that talk with you. Now come here because I really miss my wife, Elena Salvatore "and pull her again for me to begin our kissing session. And this time, we stopped in our bed, when we were already tired and near being satisfied each other.

The other day she didn't go to work and neither did I. We took na early vacation of our work and we spent two weeks at the Lake House her family had, far from everything and everyone. Things seemed to be back to normal and I couldn't feel more grateful.


End file.
